Short WinWard OneShot
by SaraHerrin
Summary: This is like a sequel thing to my first OneShot except this one is from Edward's POV. Enjoy.


**Edwards' Pov**

**WinWard OneShot**

I walked off the train with a nervous feeling in my stomach

I walked off the train with a nervous feeling in my stomach. We were in Rush Valley. We didn't have to get off the train then, but I felt it would be best. Besides I had made up my mind to tell her. _I have to tell Winry. _I had concluded on the Train. Al always agreed with me when it came to seeing Winry, she was very close to us so why not pay her a visit. Besides we were up to go see the Colonel Bastard from our Teacher's place and Rush Valley was on the way.

"Hey Al..?" I asked him nervously.

"Yes Brother?" I paused when he responded.

"Um, do you think I should bring Winry a present or something?" Al laughed. I glared at him, "What's so funny!"

"You Big Brother, why would you need to bring a present? You not having your automail busted or broken or anything that's a present enough… It isn't broken right? You just wanted to pay her a visit right?" he asked. We both new Winry's temper towards me and my automail, it's scary.

"No my automail is fine…" I sighed and hung my head as I stuffed my hands into my pockets. "Alright… then…" The funny thing was when I looked up we were at Garfiel's Automail shop.

"Shorty and tin can… Edward, AL!" called a familiar voice.

"DON'T CALL ME SHORT PANINYA!" I growled angrily turning on her. I flailed my arms angrily.

"Hello Paninya," said Al calmly holding me back. I was ready to pull her apart for the height comment.

"What brings you guys to Rush Valley?"

"Just a visit, you know just to catch up on everything…" I said once Al let me go.

"Here I'll go get Winry… Be back." She took off into the building and we followed. I turned to look at some of the automail in display. I shoved my hands back into pockets.

I heard steps heading this way so I turned and saw the beautiful Winry. Her blond hair up in it's usual ponytail.

"Winry, Hello!" said Alphonse enthusiastically.

"Hello boy's what brings you to Rush Valley today?" She gave us her smile. If I wasn't still fuming about Paninya's comment I would have given her a returning smile. Instead I smirked kindly back

"We were in town and decided to say hi," I leaned into my feet looking at her. I saw her expression changed.

"What?" She looked shocked and confused. I was curious as to why. "No broken Automail. No. Dents... No 'Winry my automail doesn't feel right can you fix it?'" I glowered at her. That was the reason I came to see her most of the time. But it hurt me to have her think that was the only time we would visit her. The fact that she said that made me slighty annoyed

"Can't we come out to Rush Valley to visit a friend?" I said to her. She surprised me then. She smiled kindly and happily and ran over to us and hugged both Al and me. She knew Al couldn't feel it but hey the gesture was nice. She laughed and I softened. I loved her touch. _Winry…_ I thought dreamily.

--

I stood at the railing of the balcony at the store. Al was inside talking with Mr. Garfiel. It was a gorgeous night out, and a gorgeous girl was sitting behind me. Wow that was a corny thought, oh well it was true.

It was perfect I had to tell her now… I had to turn around and tell her how I felt. So I turned, I noticed her starring at me she sighed and I wasn't sure why, "What?" I asked her calmly. Even though my nerves were driving me crazy I acted normal.

"What is what?" she asked me. I could see the confusion burning intensely in her blue eyes.

"Why did you sigh?" I asked her, making my question more specific.

"No reason I was just thinking how beautiful the sky was tonight." I shrugged. The night looks the same to me every night. I turned to look back at the night sky. _Damn it Edward, come on you can tell her! Just go on and say Winry I love you…_

I lost my nerve. I couldn't do it. So I yawned instead, it would give me an excuse to go inside. "Well I'm turning in for the night," I watched as she nodded her head, her beautiful blond hair waving slightly as she did. There was something in her expression, but what? Longing, maybe? What was she thinking about?

Maybe I could get her to follow me and I'd get my nerve back then I could tell her. "Are you coming?" I asked her after I walked a little bit and noticed she wasn't following me.

"No, I'm going to look at the stars a little more." She spoke calmly. _Damn it._ I thought but shrugged not to show her what I was actually thinking.

--

I had went to my room, well the room I was using. I was sitting on the couch, but I kept fidgeting. Sitting, laying down, sitting, crossing my legs and uncrossing them then crossing them again. I just couldn't help it. I promised to myself that I was going to tell her. I lay down again and put my back to the door.

Just then the door opened. I froze. "Umm, Ed?" It was Winry. I acted like I was asleep. So I gave no response. "Listen there is something I need to tell you..." _Something she needed to tell me?_ I thought to myself. Again I gave no response. I heard her walk towards me. I couldn't help keep my eyes open. When I didn't dare keep them open anymore, I closed them. But it wasn't until I thought she was nearly a foot from me. "This is hard for me to say, but I must say it..." I was getting to fidgety in that pose, and besides when one sleeps they move right. I turned so I was facing her. I kept my expression as calm as I could, to keep the impression that I was sleeping.

"Edward... I love you..." I was trying so hard to keep my expression straight.

"Winry…" I let slip my lips in a sleepy mumble. I felt a pressure near me. _Sitting down maybe?_ _No there wasn't enough of a dip for her to be sitting down. Resting her head maybe? _I pondered in my head still keeping my expression calm.

Controlling my emotions and facial expressions was something I'd been practicing for a while, since I was in the military I couldn't let my emotions get in the way, I'd never been able to follow that before.

"I really love you Edward Elric..." She did something then I never thought she would. She pressed her soft lips against mine.

I felt her there, and it was more than I could ever hope. They were soft and tender. I wished that I could have held her there, but instead I decided why not. I kissed her back. I felt her recoil, and she quietly dashed out of the room. I opened my eyes and watched her leave. There was a wet spot on the collar of my sleeve. I silently went to the door to hear her mutter, "I love you...Ed"

"I love you Winry Rockbell…" I muttered I hoped she heard me I really do. I heard her walk away. I would tell her… And it would be soon, that was a definite promise. "I promise to you Winry, I will tell you… and Soon…"

I walked over to the bed and fell asleep.


End file.
